


Оковы

by analgin13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: Реакция Брайана на Лос-Анджелес и иное развитие событий.





	Оковы

Лифт с жутким лязгом поднимает тебя наверх и доставляет на нужный этаж быстрее, чем обычно. А может тебе это кажется, потому что домой идти совсем не хочется, и в то же время тянет туда невообразимо. Эта долбанная противоречивость, что преследует тебя вот уже четыре года. Ровно с того самого момента, когда луч фонаря упал на белобрысую макушку. Чтоб его. С хуя ли городские службы в тот день сработали так хорошо? Обычно этот фонарь простаивал с перегоревшей лампой месяцами. И вполне возможно, что тебе могло бы повезти. Но нет. Хотя, кого ты обманываешь? Ведь в прошлом году, когда ты находился в адреналиновом угаре после проигрыша Стоквелла, ты чуть было не перевел оставшиеся на карте пятьдесят баксов на счет департамента городского хозяйства и хотел даже приписать в назначении платежа: «Да будет свет!». Слава Богу, что твой собственный луч света отвлек тебя в тот момент крышесносным минетом, и больше такие мысли тебе в голову не забредали, не до того было. Ты прислоняешься к стене лифта и тяжело вздыхаешь. Решетка кажется гребаным Алькатрасом, тебе не взять эту вершину, сил нет. Смеешься про себя, слышали бы сейчас твои мысли Майки с Линдси – они бы точно тебе памятник воздвигли с каким-нибудь розово-сопливым названием. Ты еще раз глубоко вдыхаешь и поднимаешь эту ебучую решетку, которая сегодня весит целую тонну.

Блядь, ты совсем расклеился.

Господи, это же не конец света. Всего лишь долбанный Город Ангелов и все. Это хорошо. Это правильно. Это грандиозный успех для него. И для тебя. Как бы ты ни стебал Бретта во время его приезда, ты был впечатлен тем, чего добились Джастин с Майклом. Не к каждому фрику, помешанному на комиксах, лично приезжают голливудские режиссеры. Хорошо, что ты тогда был ослаблен после операции и не смог поглумиться над ним в полную силу, иначе все могло бы закончиться не так хорошо, как после обоссаного Рейджа.  
Господи, какой же ты мудак.

Интересно, как бы ты отреагировал, если бы Джастин обоссал твою презентацию, да не какую-нибудь, а для Браун Атлетикс, к примеру. Тебе самому страшно об этом подумать. Лучше даже не пытаться. Мысли об обоссаном Рейдже цепочкой тянутся дальше. Ко дню рождения Джастина и хастлеру, блядь. Тут уже простого мудака будет недостаточно. Да, конечно, тогда ты себе все очень красиво разложил по полочкам: Джастину нравятся тройнички (ты конечно сомневаешься, но убеждал себя в том, что да – нравятся). Ты вообще мастер убеждения - друзей, клиентов, случайных трахов, иначе ты не был бы Брайаном, мать его, Кинни. Но конечно самый большой мастак ты в самовнушении и убеждении себя самого. Нет ничего проще, а главное, слаще, чем подменить понятия и выдать желаемое за действительное. В этом ты мастер, каких еще поискать. И ты прекрасно отдаешь себе в этом отчет, в конце концов, с мозгами у тебя все в порядке. И ты всегда точно знаешь, что делаешь, зачем, почему и как преподнести это остальным, а главное, самому себе, чтобы облегчить жизнь. В одном лишь ты крупно ошибся, и пора бы уже это признать, жизнь это нихуя не облегчает, особенно, когда в подобной хуйне замешаны чувства. А их ты контролировать так и не научился, как бы ни пытался, хотя пыль в глаза пускал знатно.

Только вот – желающий да увидит.  
Ха.

Блядь, в твоей голове точно не хватает Линдси с Майки – ты бы с кайфом посмотрел на этот разрыв шаблона. Ты даже видишь, как у них глаза на лоб лезут, – забавное зрелище. А Джастину это, конечно, не нужно. Джастин всегда умел видеть, слышать, чувствовать – за двоих. Умный пизденыш.

Усмехаешься про себя и встаешь напротив железной двери. Медлишь. Упираешься лбом в холодную сталь, и воспоминания узорами из калейдоскопа проносятся в твоей голове.  
Господи, это ж надо было столько дерьма наворотить. Нет, ты не сожалеешь, в конце концов, без этого дерьма ты бы не оказался сейчас в той точке, в которой находишься. На это тебе тоже мозгов хватает. Можно даже припереть сюда метафизику и всякую судьбоносную ересь, но тебе лениво. Проще вспоминать, как оно все было, и поражаться самому себе. То ли рак сделал свое дело и открыл на многое глаза – этот ебучий велопробег ты никогда не забудешь. То ли Джастин-таки добился того, чего хотел.

Хуй знает.

С этим твои мозги пока еще не разобрались, да и какая разница, если на выходе ты больше не чувствуешь, как по желудку скребут наждаком, и сердце не колотится в груди под сто сорок ударов каждый раз, когда Джастин уходит за дверь, кидая на ходу: «Пока». А ты сидишь и гадаешь, вернется или нет. Да, ты тот еще невротик, но что поделать.  
Хотя, похоже, что с этого дня любимый наждак и аритмия вернутся на свои законные позиции. Блядь. Какой пиздец. Уже сил, насмехаться над самим собой, нет. Какой-то бег по кругу, мать его.

А самое смешное, что ты мог бы ни о чем и не узнать. После вчерашнего предложения – освободить ящик для карандашей – ты даже не возвращался мысленно к этому вопросу, он для тебя был решен. Если бы новоиспеченный папаша, Майкл, в эндорфиновой эйфории не спросил тебя сегодня, во сколько у Джастина завтрашний рейс в Лос-Анджелес. Тут-то все снова покатилось по пизде. Наждак. Аритмия. Все дела.

Ладно. Так надо. Так правильно. Так должно было случиться. И ты невероятно горд за Солнышко. За его успехи. За то, что за ним уже бегают голливудские режиссеры, как бы пафосно это ни звучало. И ты всегда знал, что он заслуживает этого, как никто другой.

Так что ты в очередной раз засунешь свои чувства и мысли подальше . И переживешь его уход. Тебе не привыкать. Все течет, все меняется, и все возвращается на круги своя, может, тебе повезет. Ох ты ж, блядь, да ты сегодня просто в мелодраматическом ударе. Надо бы покурить.  
Закуриваешь, жадно втягивая дым, так чтобы заполнились все легкие, и медленно выдыхаешь. Дыма столько, что глаза даже слегка слезятся. Но лучше от дыма, чем…

Чем…

Ладно. Нахуй всю эту драму.

Тушишь ногой бычок и уверенно отодвигаешь дверь лофта.

Там царит полумрак, вдалеке легко мерцает свет. Боже, ты надеешься, что Джастину не пришло в голову устроить прощание со свечами. Потому что ты за себя не отвечаешь и самому себе не доверяешь. Чем может закончиться такой вечерок – скандалом, битьем посуды и расставанием навсегда, или гипертоническим кризом. Пиздец. Главное, непонятно у кого именно он случится. Все-таки не зря педики не созданы для такой лесбийской хуйни. У них сердце для всего этого слишком слабое. В конце концов, научно доказано, что женщины сильнее, а мужчины те еще нежные фиалки.

Господи.

Ты бы перекрестился даже на удачу, если бы Джоан в свое время не отбила у тебя всякую охоту к религиозной хуете.  
Неуверенно входишь внутрь и закрываешь дверь. Осторожно оглядываешься в поисках романтического ужина на столе, но там, к твоему облегчению, лишь привычная миска с зелеными яблоками, и только на кухонной стойке стоит, явно тебя поджидающий, запотевший от холода стакан с виски.  
Аллилуйя, блядь.

Опрокидываешь его одним махом. Все это топтание на лестничной площадке обошлось тебе в кучу потерянных нервных клеток. А они тебе сегодня явно еще понадобятся.  
Расслабляешь узел галстука и стараешься больше не смотреть по сторонам, опасаясь наткнуться на собранные чемоданы. Ты к этому пока не готов.  
Наливаешь себе еще. И медленно. Слишком медленно приближаешься к подиуму. И испускаешь еще один облегченный вздох. Никакие это не свечи. Просто Джастин поиграл со световой настройкой панно. Надо же, а ты и не догадывался, что оно еще и переливается своим теплым светом. Симпатично.  
А потом твой взгляд, наконец-то, падает на кровать. Что ж, Солнышко решил устроить поистине романтическое прощание. Но с таким-то ты точно справишься. Хотя аритмия будет обеспечена вам обоим.

Он лежит, раскинувшись на кровати, совершенно обнаженный, призывно широко расставив ноги. Запястья его обвивают веревки. И твой член не просто дергается в штанах, а тут же наливается. Виски быстро уступает свои позиции возбуждению. И в голове появляется лишь белый шум с редкими всполохами бордовых пятен. Вот, видимо, что чувствуют быки на корриде, выходя на арену. Ты бы и дальше развил эту мысль, она уже готова сложиться в рекламную концепцию, но Джастин разводит ноги шире, являя свой набухший мокрый член. И концепция испаряется так же быстро, как и появилась.

А потом тебя совсем уносит, потому что ты замечаешь валяющийся на простыне рисунок. На котором Джастин объезжает тебя. Ты его прежде не видел. Подходишь ближе и берешь его в руки. Он полностью выполнен в черно-белом цвете. Графика или компьютер. Ты пока не можешь определить, потому что перед глазами все плывет от возбуждения. Джастин на нем сидит сверху, вены на его руках вспухли от напряжения. Собственно, как и на твоих. Твой член глубоко погружен в его задницу, переданную с невероятной точностью. Тебе становится любопытно - он рисовал ее глядя на себя в зеркало?

Уж больно точно передан рельеф, каждая мышца в правильном напряжении, и эта мягкая округлость ягодиц. Был бы ты лесбиянкой, называл бы его задницу – сердечком. Но ты называешь ее просто и незамысловато – самая охуенная задница в мире. Хотя сейчас тебе кажется, что это тоже звучит слишком слащаво. Как только он шею себе не вывернул.  
Вставлял ли он в себя вибратор, чтобы, как истинный художник, воплотить реальность в искусство? От этих мыслей у тебя, по идее, должно было встать, но члену уже некуда больше набухать. Он и так вот-вот прорвет тонкую ткань «Прады».

Ты бросаешь рисунок обратно, успев уловить главную деталь. И начинаешь медленно раздеваться. Цепляешь глазами взгляд Джастина и удерживаешь его, пока неспешно расстегиваешь пуговицы на рубашке. Смотришь пристально, не давая ему возможность отвести глаза. Даешь рубашке соскользнуть с плеч и с мягким шелестом упасть на пол. Улавливаешь его короткий вздох нетерпения. И пробегаешься пальцами по груди, проходясь по блядской дорожке и неторопливо подбираясь к ремню. Джастин облизывает губы, член его дергается, и ноги непроизвольно сжимаются, отчего ты хмуришься, и он тут же разводит их в стороны, четко считывая твое настроение и требование. Расстегиваешь ремень и долго тянешь его из петлиц, неотрывно наблюдая за Джастином и его реакцией. И когда он судорожно вдыхает и задерживает дыхание, ты тут же с силой вытягиваешь ремень до конца и с характерным свистом прорубаешь им воздух. Дыхание Джастина сбивается. Если он вообще в состоянии дышать сейчас. И ты удовлетворенно ухмыляешься. Мальчик готов на все. Спускаешь брюки вниз. И тянешь за резинку трусов, приспуская их все ниже, наблюдаешь за Джастином. Его покрасневшими щеками, слипшимися ресницами, судорожным дыханием. Губы у тебя сохнут. И хочется припасть к его рту. Всосать в себя эти дрожащие губы. Как бы самому тебе не кончить раньше времени. Но главное впереди, теперь ты это понимаешь. Джастин не ждет от тебя того, что случится. И ты волнуешься, как бы он не получил сердечный приступ, когда поймет, к чему ты ведешь.

Хотя, наверняка, он неспроста нарисовал свою картинку. Но даже ему с его даром предвидения в отношении «неприступного Брайана Кинни» не придет в голову, что ты готов к такому.

На самом деле, вы в постели испробовали уже все. Все что придумано, все, что изобретено, и даже все, что приходило лишь в ваши светлые головы. Но дело в том, что то, о чем мечтает Джастин, и то, что ты, наконец, готов ему дать – не имеет отношения к сексу, секс-игрушкам и сексуальным извращениям. Это исключительно вопрос эмоций и доверия. И несмотря на то, что Джастин даже трахает тебя время от времени, именно этот вопрос остается всегда открытым. Да, он тебя трахает, но ты все равно контролируешь ситуацию, ты решаешь, как кончать, когда и стоит ли вообще. Ты руководишь и направляешь. И не даешь ему возможности – рулить. Но сегодня. Сегодня ты готов. Сегодня ты этого хочешь. Сегодня ты готов отдать ему себя. Сбросить оковы. Отдаться целиком и полностью. Дать ему то, чего он так отчаянно хочет. Увидеть тебя открытым и совершенно обнаженным в своих чувствах, ровно как на его рисунке.

Интересно, как часто он на него дрочит? Ты думаешь, что точно не редко. Потому что самые лучшие твои оргазмы связаны исключительно с джастиновым выражением лица и отражающимися на нем эмоциями. Нет для тебя ничего слаще, чем обнажить все его чувства и слизать их с его губ, нашептывая на ухо все то, о чем никогда не заговоришь при свете дня. О том, как он красив. О том, как он хитер. О том, как он силен. О том, как ты гордишься им. О том, как он нужен тебе. И трахать, трахать его в этот момент, срываясь следом в оргазм, идущий из самого сердца, которое не в состоянии справиться с такими эмоциями.

Ты спускаешь трусы к коленям и отбрасываешь их в сторону одним ловким движением ног. Медленно поднимаешься на кровать и встаешь над ним. Глядя прямо в глаза. Опускаешься по очереди на каждое колено, словно захлопывая его тело в ловушку по обе стороны груди. Нависаешь членом над его губами и проводишь им по каждой скуле. Нежно. Мягко. Неспешно. Обводишь им контуры глаз, бровей, ведешь по носу, не давая ему коснуться джастиновых губ. Дразнишь. Играешь. Издеваешься. И незаметно для Джастина развязываешь его запястья от бечевки, пока он отчаянно пытается поймать ртом твой член. Ухмыляешься. Тебе нравится такая игра. Нравится его жажда. Его потребность. Его отчаянное желание. Твоего члена. Твоего внимания. Тебя. Направляешь член к его рту, а сам тем временем, заведя руки за спину, незаметно завязываешь, стащенные украдкой от Джастина, веревки вокруг своих запястий. И судорожно ловишь ртом воздух, когда его губы наконец-то смыкаются вокруг твоего уже совершенно изнывающего члена. Он тут же берется за дело всерьез, всасывает глубоко, не оставляя и капельки воздуха во рту. От созданного вакуума у тебя кружится голова, и ты не уверен, что сможешь довести это прощание до конца. Потому что это слишком охуенно. Потому что это слишком хорошо. Потому что с каждым его вдохом твои мозги плавятся, словно на горячей сковородке. И ты уже не в состоянии мыслить здраво.

Но ты берешь себя в руки, мысленно бьешь по щекам и заканчиваешь завязывать за спиной узлы, при этом продолжая подавать бедрами вперед, вбиваясь ему в глотку все глубже и глубже. Все-таки неплохо кончить перед тем, как начать задуманное. Джастин стонет вокруг твоего члена, слюна стекает по его подбородку, и ты размазываешь ее пальцем, неотрывно наблюдая за ним. За его закрытыми от удовольствия глазами, за его отчаянно вздымающимся кадыком, за втягивающимся скулами. Проводишь подушечкой большого пальца по тому месту на щеке, куда упирается твой член, и в тот же момент кончаешь, коротко выдыхая его имя и наполняя его рот спермой. Джастин благодарно сглатывает все до последней капли. И сыто улыбается тебе, открыв глаза.

Ты со звонким чмоком вытаскиваешь из его рта член и наклоняешься вперед, чтобы слизать с его губ остатки своей спермы и благодарно всосать язык.  
Поцелуй выходит грязным, похабным, мокрым. Сперма смешивается со слюной, дыхание сбивается у обоих, выдавая странные звуки. И от этого у тебя снова встает.  
Ты чуть сползаешь вниз, хватаешь его обеими руками за плечи и усаживаешь себе на колени. Отрываешься от его рта и демонстрируешь ему свои связанные бечевкой запястья. Он сбивается на вдохе и пристально смотрит тебе в глаза, ищет там ответы, горящие ярким пламенем. После чего поочередно заводит тебе каждую руку за спину и уверенно, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом на лице, связывает их между собой. А потом опрокидывает тебя на спину и удобно устраивается сверху, то и дело нервно посмеиваясь, пока копошится в ящике в поисках смазки и презерватива. Не задает ни одного вопроса, боясь спугнуть. Боясь того, что не справится с эмоциями. Ни твоими. Ни своими. Все это ты отчетливо читаешь в его взгляде, и сердце твое снова пускается под сто сорок в минуту, потому что ты охуеваешь от того, что все, что между вами происходит, так кристально четко и ясно, в то время, как ни один не проронил ни слова. И в голове что-то взрывается. И больше всего на свете сейчас тебе хочется отдаться ему, отдаться целиком и полностью, капитулировать безоговорочно. И ты ловишь губами его рот и всасываешь в себя язык. И безмолвно говоришь все то, что весь день крутилось в голове. Все то, что мучило, пугало, горело внутри. И он понимает. И отвечает. И принимает все то, что ты так откровенно даешь ему. И насаживается на член одним длинным, плавным движением. И ловит губами твой отчаянный полувдох-полувыдох. И вбирает его в себя. Разделяя с тобой все то, что нарастало, набухало, накапливалось внутри. Откидывает твою голову назад и припадает к горлу, всасывает пульсирующую жилку, покрывает поцелуями каждый кусочек кожи. Оглаживает руками твои плечи. Насаживается, принимая тебя все глубже. Обводит руками мышцы живота. Облизывает проступившие на лбу капли пота. И ты закрываешь глаза. Откидываешься назад. И отдаешься ему. Отдаешь все, что он только может взять. И он берет. Берет. Берет все. Берет тебя целиком. Отчаянно скользит вверх и вниз по твоему члену. И шепчет, шепчет:

\- Брайан, Брайан, Брайан…

Все быстрее, все отчаяннее, все тише. Так, что в какой-то момент ты слышишь только сердцем. И сердце твое отвечает так же отчаянно, так же быстро:  
\- Джастин, Джастин, Джастин…

И когда вы оба достигаете пика, к которому так жадно стремились, то кончаете в унисон. Не в состоянии уже произнести ни слова, ни имени. Лишь рвано дышите, хватая ртом вздохи. И падаете, падаете, падаете, пока оргазм не накрывает с головой, и на глаза не падает черная пелена, вместе со спасительной тишиной. И ты отрубаешься.  
Приходишь в себя медленно, постепенно, когда разноцветные всполохи под веками перестают кружиться, и реальность приобретает свои истинные очертания.  
Чувствуешь, как Джастин тяжело дышит под боком, выдыхая куда-то тебе под ребра и осторожно касаясь кончиком языка наэлектризованной сейчас кожи, натянутой, словно тетива.

Пиздец, блядь. Вот это точно прощание, что ни одному режиссеру с писателем не приснится. Стараешься отогнать эти мысли прочь. Но они уверенно оседают в голове. И ты уже представляешь себе одинокие ночи в будущем, когда будешь дрочить, вспоминая, как он высасывал из тебя все, что только мог. И будешь кончать так ярко, как возможно было только с ним.

Тебе хочется курить. И ты тянешься к ящику. Случайно выдвигая вместо второго тот, что предложил ему. И с удивлением видишь, что он заполнен трусами и носками. Поворачиваешься к нему и удивленно вскидываешь бровь:  
\- Это что еще за хуйня?  
Он явно теряется, не может понять, что с тобой не так.  
\- Я положил туда свои «карандаши», как ты и предлагал.  
Он хмурится, а у тебя в голове все путается, и ты стараешься не поддаваться пробившемуся внутри лучику надежды.  
\- Ну, по –моему, ты перепутал ящик с чемоданом. Мне казалось, что ты, Солнышко, куда сообразительнее.  
Он фыркает тебе в ответ. И, тут же успокоившись, отвечает:  
\- Так и знал, что ты слетел с катушек неспроста, и Майкл приложил к этому руку. Брайан, у меня учеба, ну какой Голливуд? Справятся и без меня. Утвердят фильм, тогда будет о чем рассуждать. А сейчас я все же сосредоточусь на получении диплома. И так дохера пропустил из-за всякой хуйни.

И ты испускаешь такой полный неверия вздох, что Джастин расплывается в этой своей ебаной солнечной улыбке от уха до уха, крепко тебя целует, и молча, спасибо тебе Господи, шествует в ванную.

А ты глухо смеешься в подушку, отказываясь верить в свою удачу, и отчаянно надеясь, что на этот раз вера тебя не подведет. А потом откидываешь подушку в сторону. Выпиваешь оставленный на тумбочке виски. И следуешь за ним в ванную. Чтобы затрахать его до отключки и насладиться его эмоциями сполна, сорвав оковы.


End file.
